Lionstar
Lionstar was a dark ginger tom with amber eyes. Description Appearance :It was the old and outlandish tales of the dark-hearted leader that made him seem larger than life. In truth, Lionstar stood only a hair taller than the average tom, and this may have been thanks to his long and thick coat of red fur. Nonetheless he was still built like a tank, giving him the upper hand of intimidation in most cases, preventing others from being daring enough to challenge him to a spar. :Genetically, the tom was a solid red cat, but naturally he is laced by mackerel ghost stripes. His fur was said to not be particularly neat, instead it was often matted and twisted from knots, topped off with a fine layer of dust from his most recent skirmish. More than likely, he didn't smell the greatest because of this, but either way, Breezefur often described him as charming. While Lionstar lacked any white spotting, he did have lighter places on his first, specifically his muzzle, paws, and tail tip. :While being one so focused on combat, the tom surprisingly lacked many scars. Whatever he earned on his body was hidden away by his thick and wild fur, although his ears and nose-bridge were said to have taken a serious beating. Character :The tom grew up with his ambitions in the incorrect places, to say the least. He was spoiled by his clanmates and fellow kittens in the nursery when he was young, allowing popularity to get to his head. He was always picked first in their little games, leaving him to have a constant thirst for praise and adoration. Overtime, the meek attention he received as a warrior for making good catches became too little for him. He hungered for more, to be the favorite of ThicketClan, but their praises were always for their benevolent leader and brave deputy. So attention has to be on Lionstar at all times. Otherwise, cats seem to "disappear" until his presence is finally noticed and acknowledged, whether it be out of fear or admiration. :With little interest for attention being snagged away from him, Lionstar is not a good sport, and despises competition with all of his being. He will resort to cheating and brutal methods to get his way, and having such a stubborn head on his shoulders never helps. He will take out "competitors" in the background, so to speak, one at a time without making it noticeable. He is merciless in his ways, and has no regards to how others feel. His priorities are a lot more important than anything else. :That being said, Lionstar is a very dedicated tom. While he has no interest or room for romance, he won't hesitate to "spoil" cats with attention for his own betterment. He's very calculating, and each and every action he makes seems to be made with precision and decades of planning. He is a strategical cat who miraculously accomplishes the most ambitious of tasks through sweat and hard work, even blood if necessary. While being snappishly up front with others, he can be surprisingly patient with his own plans, as ultimate failure is unacceptable to him. :Oddly, Lionstar is an optimist, a trait most others don't expect out of him. The hard-working leader believes that it is vital to take a positive angle on any given situation, even if the topic isn't necessarily...pretty. For example, he likes to view that training mortals will pay off well. Maybe it'll lead to his trainees overthrowing Lionstar's enemies and performing some sacrificial ceremony to revive him so that he may return to conquer the clans once more. He can also be awfully imaginative, too. But these traits are all dire to a successful strategist. Biography Adulthood : Afterlife : Relationships Family Sunstar: ::"Is it wrong to say that my daughter was one of the few felines in my life that I actually loved? She's a perfect example of where the weaknesses of emotions get you: into the grave. That doesn't go to say that I'm not proud of her accomplishments, but there's also a mix to heavy disappointment in there. She accomplished multiple things, but failed just as much, if not more." :Alongside intended world-domination, rearing his own daughter was one of Lionstar's many hobbies, but not in the expected paternal aspect. Sunstar was his planned heir, his successor who was meant to take over his throne and hopefully rule all four clans if he was to fail in the attempt. In the end, however, his feeling of disappointment overrides his feelings of pride when it comes to his daughter. In a way, the tom almost feels used. All the time he spent training her went to a waste, with Sunstar taking a more justifiable path rather than a dark one that Lionstar had planned for her. Lineage : Trivia * Many regard Lionstar as one of the cruelest leaders in the known history of the Clans. Images Life Pixels